Mentira o Verdad, Realidad o Fantasía…
by Vanesa-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Ikuto sufre un trastorno muy extraño, Amu es la encargada de estar cerca del, esas son sus órdenes ¿Qué será lo que verdaderamente ocurre?
1. Chapter 1

Shugo chara no me pertenece.

* * *

Género: misterio, romance y fantasía.

Pareja: Amuto.

Autora: Vanesa Tsukiyomi.

* * *

Resumen: Ikuto sufre un trastorno muy extraño, Amu es la encargada de estar cerca del, esas son sus órdenes ¿Qué será lo que verdaderamente ocurre?

* * *

_**Mentira o Verdad, Realidad o Fantasía…**_

_**Capitulo I.**_

* * *

Ikuto se fue a buscar a su padre a Paris, después de todo lo sucedido entre Easter y los guardianes de Seiyo debía tomarse un buen tiempo para pensar en todo, aunque tenía en claro algo, amaba con todo su ser a Hinamori Amu, la chica que siempre estaba allí, sin importa lo que pasara, siempre estuvo a su lado, encontraba sentido a todo a su lado, podía dejar de pensar en los problema con solo verle, algún día volvería por ella, solo para poder hacer que ella se enamore del, lo prometió y se disponía a cumplir con su promesa, cada concierto que daba con la orquesta pensaba en ella, también trataba de encontrar las huellas que dejo su padre, ¿Qué clase de hombre era? Muchos contestaron a su pregunta, pero el solo veía una silueta oscura con un violin mientras escuchaba una melodía, para el eso era su padre, una sombra sin rostro, una persona desconocida, sin una voz, sin una sonrisa, sin un rostro que pueda tener en su mente, solo lo conocía por fotos, ¿ese era su verdadero rostro? No recordaba nada más que el día que su abuelo murió, una silueta que sin decir adiós, se marcho y nunca más regreso, solo era eso, no podía recordarlo, aunque intentaba odiarlo no lo consiguió, necesitaba verle, saber las razones de todo lo que paso, tal vez al tenerlo al frente sentiría algo, rabia, tristeza, alegría, ¿Qué otra cosa podría sentir? Sería como conocer a una persona por primera vez, un desconocido del montón que no tenía nada que ver con su vida, solo alguien más que paso por su vida, alguien por el cual él estaba en este mundo, en este mundo que sintió pena por él, su padre era como un misterio de su pasado que debía debelar, la oscuridad en su corazón, eso representaba, Aruto era su nombre, pero muchos le odiaron por parecerse a ese hombre, ¿Qué tan parecido podemos ser? Aparecer en frente y decirle que era su hijo, era una idea loca pero la única que tenia, todo era extraño, conocer a alguien que le olvido, que no cumplió una promesa, el también debía pagarle con la misma moneda, no él no era como su padre, compartían muchos rasgo pero le gustaba pensar que eran diferentes, muchos niños quieren parecerse a sus padres de pequeños, el también quiso ser así, pero ahora solo tenía el violin y un huevo negro como los únicos recuerdos que podía tener de esa persona. Se recostó en su cama, lo busco a cada lugar que fue, nunca dio con él. ¿Qué pasaba? No podía simplemente desaparecer sin dejar rastro y los pocos que había solo le guiaban a un laberinto, era solo un hombre pero al parecer muy astuto, otra vez se encontraba en un callejón sin salida, pero había un solo motivo para sonreír, Amu lo era todo para él, si tan solo estuviera a su lado…

En Japón.

-Sr. Quería informarle que según nuestros informes Ikuto está en parís-dijo Kazoumi-en busca de Aruto Tsukiyomi.

-Lo supuse, ¿ya se encuentra aquí esa chica?-pregunto el hombre.

-Sí señor, ella ya se encuentra aquí-dijo Kazoumi.

-Entonces hazla pasar-dijo frio.

-Con su permiso…-se va.

Después de unos minutos entro una chica con Kazoumi y se dirigieron hasta el escritorio de aquel hombre.

-¿Me llamo señor?-pregunto seria.

-Si Hinamori, quería decirte que hiciste un buen trabajo, debió ser muy molesto para ti ¨cargar¨ todo este tiempo con Ikuto, ahora como ya sabrás esta en Paris buscando…

-¡Buscándolo señor! Recuerde que es su padre-dijo cruzando los brazos.

-No se me ha olvidado-allí se vio aquel rostro sin duda era Aruto Tsukiyomi-Todos sabemos que Ikuto sufre de un trastorno de personalidad, además yo nunca desaparecí, tuvimos que armar una farsa para que pudiera estar estable, crear una realidad para que pudiese estar tranquilo, de lo contrario no sabemos que podría pasar, internarle no era una opción, conociéndole sería peor.

-¿Qué hará cuando regrese?-pregunto ella.

-Para eso te necesito a ti Hinamori-dijo sonriendo-siempre estas a un paso adelante cuando se trata de mi hijo.

-Es lo que hice este tiempo ¿no?-dijo seria.

-Sí, eras la personas que necesitaba para el trabajo y eres la persona que necesito para este también-dijo frio.

-Lo escucho.

-Muy bien, en cualquier momento volverá y como sabes Ikuto está enamorado de ti, entonces quiero que estés cerca del para controlarle, no te olvides que es un trabajo de los muchos que hiciste para mí-dijo tranquilo-tu como los guardianes me sirven, todo para mantener la cordura de mi hijo, ya les dare instrucciones al resto, pero tú te encargaras de Ikuto, deberás cumplir cualquiera de sus caprichos, siempre y cuando sigas con tu papel, el no notara nada extraño, si es necesario finge que lo quieres, aquí debes dejar de lado lo que sientes por Tadase, ¿Lo entiendes?

-Sera como diga.-dijo ella-¿Algo más?

-Solo llámale al móvil y después has un informe de su estado, de cómo lo escuchase…Nada mas, te puedes retirar-dijo girando el sillón para mirar por la ventana.

La chica se retiro del lugar, debía cumplir con su trabajo, ya era de noche y había una gran luna llena, mientras Aruto miraba por la gran ventana de su oficina en Easter, sus ojos zafiros centellaron por un momento.

* * *

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

Shugo Chara no me pertenece.

* * *

Género: misterio, romance y fantasía.

Pareja: Amuto.

Resumen: Ikuto sufre un trastorno muy extraño, dicen que es un trastorno de personalidad, Amu es la encargada de estar cerca del, esas son sus ordenes…

* * *

Titulo: Mentira o Verdad… Realidad o Fantasía.

Por Vanesa Tsukiyomi.

* * *

Mientras Amu caminaba rumbo a su casa, pensaba en las palabras de Aruto, no sabía si ese hombre decía le verdad sobre la enfermedad de Ikuto o era una mentira, ¿Qué necesidad tendría para hacerlo? Él era el verdadero padre de Ikuto, no podía evitar desconfiar, su sexto sentido le decía que había algo extraño en todo esto, después de todo Ikuto no era muy normal, pero comprendía la situación, era ni más ni menos que el burlisto, sexy neko hentai que se colaba por la ventana, pero aun así que le pidieran fingir un amor por él era mucho, lo apreciaba pero no sabía hasta que punto, ella amaba a Tadase, desde el principio fue así, pero trabajaba para ese hombre por el bien de Ikuto debía seguir con todo lo planeado, no se perdonaría si le pasara algo por su culpa, extrañaba sus bromas, a decir verdad estaba muy confundida, se sentía atraída por dos chicos que eran deslumbrantes, ya no sabía a cual amaba realmente, se apresuro a llegar a su casa la castigarían si llegaba tarde, además había dejado sus charas en casa, se apresuro, después de salir de ese gran edificio llegar a su hogar era un alivio, todo aquello le causaba mala espina pero no podía comprobar nada, debía seguir hasta encontrar algo que confirmara sus sospechas, muy adentro de su corazón sentía que todo aquello era un vil mentira, además jugaría con los sentimientos que el peli azul sentía por ella, algo imperdonable.

Le dijeron que el primogénito de los Tsukiyomi había creado una historia fantástica de su vida y lo que había sucedido con su familia, después de la muerte de su abuelo, para la chica era extraño, sabia las reacciones que un niño tenía ante la muerte de un ser querido, pero esta historia estaba muy bien armada, era difícil de creer que solo un pequeño niño haya armado todo aquello para hacer frente al dolor de una perdida…

Cuando llego sus guardianes charas dormían en sus huevos, miro todo a su alrededor, curioso, pensaba los momentos que había vivido con Ikuto, el tiempo que le había ocultado todo porque los de Easter le buscaban, pero aquellos cumplían muy bien su trabajo, hasta tal punto de torturarle, tenerle encerrado y controlado como una marioneta, esto le causaba daño, ¿Qué clase de padre era ese tal Aruto Tsukiyomi para permitir tal cosa? Solo un hombre despreciable le haría algo a si a su propia sangre, pensó por mucho tiempo, no quería apresurarse, si daba un mal paso sería su fin, aquel sujeto infundía temor en cualquier ser, pero mucho más desprecio, un verdadero padre aria todo por su hijo, para que no sufriera, nunca tendría a su propia sangre encadenado a ese destino, hasta tal punto de que el joven consideraba que los lazos de sangre no eran importantes, que estar atado a ellos era lo peor que a una persona le podía pasar, que prefería ser un títere que usaban a conservar ese tipo de lazos que le unirían con alguien más, que era mejor deshacerse de tales cosas para vivir en una completa oscuridad, al dañar a las personas que quería se dañaba mas a el mismo, hasta había crecido con una idea equivocada, ahora ¿Por qué sentía que le dolía el corazón? Recordó ese tiempo que asistía a la escuela elemental, de cómo le conoció… Todo aquello había cambiado cuando un día se encontró con un hombre cabello y ojos zafiros que llevaba guardaespaldas, era idéntico a Ikuto, ese día el le propuso trabajar para él, cuando nombro a Ikuto supo que se trataba de algo importante, allí le conto todo lo que pasaba con el chico, ella acepto seguir con su trabajo porque había empezado a sentir un cariño por él, pero ese hombre al pasar unos meses le dijo que si su hijo quería estar con ella que simplemente le permitiera hacerlo, era algo inaudito, Tadase odiaba a Ikuto así que no podía decirle nada de lo que pasaba… Ahora se cuestionaba si eso era verdad o estaba en un cruel sueño, algo no cuadraba, ¿desde cuándo apareció Aruto? Era algo raro, como si los recuerdos no fueran suyos, ¿Qué paso realmente? Empezó a recordar el día que le conoció, cuando lo vio con Utau y pensó que era su novia, las veces que le molestaba, cuando se quedo en su casa, cuando se fue a Paris, entre muchas cosas y en ninguno de esos recuerdos estaba presente Aruto, aquello había aparecido de repente en su mente, ¿Qué era lo real? ¿Estaba viviendo en una fantasía? ¿Desde cuándo? No estaba segura de nada y necesitaba que Ikuto regrese para poder comprender las cosas, nada cuadraba, todo parecía un teatro muy bien montado, una obra ridícula, ya no sabía en qué creer, no sabía si eso solo fue producto de su imaginación, estaba a punto de estallar, se volvería loca si seguía así…

Se acostó en su cama y empezó a ver su móvil, aun guardaba la fotos que Yoru le mandaba de Ikuto, en especial esa que estaba dormido, bueno tendría que llamarle, pero no por la orden de Aruto, ella quería oírle, se suponía que Easter había dejado de hacer sus planes en busca del embrión, ella lo presentía que no era por lo de Hikaru, esa no era la razón, debía haber otra, ¿Cuál? Eso mismo se proponía averiguar, ¿Qué demonios escondía aquel teatrito montado por Easter? Sin darse cuenta le dio a la tecla de llamar, lo estaba llamando a ¿Ikuto?

Se paralizo al escuchar una voz desde su teléfono…

-¿Tantas ganas de escuchar mi voz tienes que me llamas y no hablas?-dijo alguien del otro lado…

Amu se sobresalto, no se dio cuenta y lo llamo…

-¿Quéee?-dijo confundida-Yo no quería llamarte, ni cuenta me di y…

-Si lo que digas, pero ¿Por qué tenias mi numero en mano?-escucho una risita-mmm…Pensabas en mi… ¿Pensabas llamarme, Amu? ¿No me digas que el mini-rey se encontró a otra?

-No sé de qué me hablas y ¿Qué tiene que ver Tadase en todo esto?-dijo aun mas confundida.

-mmm… Pese que necesitabas consuelo… ¡Mi consuelo, Amu!-dijo con tono divertido-Te abrazaría, te besaría… Tantas cosas se pueden hacer…

-¡PERVERTIDO!-le grito.

-Me dejaras sordo-dijo el…

-Esa era la idea, solo a un hentai como tu se le ocurren cosas así…-dijo colorada.

-Yo no me refería a eso, ves que si eres una pequeña pervertida-dijo riendo-Pero si es lo que quieres no tengo ningún problema…

-Yo ya no soy ninguna pequeña-dijo llena de rabia…

-Pero veo que una pervertida si-dijo divirtiéndose aun más-Y no lo niegas.

-Cállate Ikuto-grito-No soy ninguna pequeña ni menos una pervertida, tu eres el viejo pervertido…

-Y aun así te gusto ¿No, Amu?-dijo serio-No necesitas a un niño pequeño porque me prefieres ami…

-Nunca dije eso-dijo roja haciendo competencia a un tomate…

-Pero si lo piensas-dijo triunfal.

-Lo que digas, no dejare que te sigas burlándote de mí… BAKA-dijo enfadada.

Salió a su balcón y se quedo helada cuando unos brazos la rodearon, su teléfono cayó al piso y escucho una vos que conocía…

-También te extrañaba, Amu-dijo él, era Ikuto.

* * *

Continuara…

nuevo capii... jijijiji...

atte...

vanesa tsukiyomi


End file.
